The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a virtual engine sound in response to auto-cruise speed settings, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for controlling a virtual engine sound in response to auto-cruise speed settings, which determines whether to generate a virtual engine sound according to whether an auto-cruise function is activated and whether a user changes auto-cruise speed settings.
In general, a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle use an electric motor as a power source.
When a hybrid vehicle or electric vehicle is driven by an electric motor, the amount of noise generated from the vehicle considerably decreases. Such a situation may cause a problem in which pedestrians including visually handicapped people have difficulties in determining whether the vehicle is approaching. In order to deal with such a problem, a virtual engine sound system has been used, which outputs a virtual engine sound through a speaker such that pedestrians easily perceive the approach of the vehicle.
Thus, in order to output a virtual engine speed through the speaker, the hybrid vehicle or electrical vehicle amplifies a virtual engine sound signal using an audio amp, during operation.
The audio amp used in a vehicle may include a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) and an amplifier, and a digital amp which receives a digital sound signal and outputs the received sound signal through a speaker is used as the audio amp.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-0103430 published on Dec. 8, 2004 and entitled “Pseudo engine sound generation device and vehicle service system therefore”.